


Full of Surprises

by mr_mercutio, slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_mercutio/pseuds/mr_mercutio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini playing Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on Feb. 11, 2008. Story takes place at the end of fourth year at Hogwarts.  
> b>Betas: [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/)**brknhalo241** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings** : Language, M/M kissing and mutual masturbation, drinking.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Looking up surreptitiously from his pie, Blaise noticed a small group of Gryffindors clustering around Colin Creevey at their table across the Great Hall. "Here it comes," he whispered, nudging Draco subtly. Creevey hoisted the camera and aimed it at Ginny Weasley, who posed grinning for the shot. With a loud bang, the contraption exploded in a cloud of bright red smoke, spraying debris and bits of film everywhere. The Great Hall erupted in chaos as the Gryffindors as one pulled back from the centre of the kerfuffle, and McGonagall ran from the teachers table. As the smoke cleared, Creevey could be seen still clutching the camera, his face covered in crimson soot and trying to drop the thing.

"It's stuck! It's stuck! It won't come off! Help!" the boy screamed as the professor and innumerable helpful Gryffindors tried to pull the camera away from him. Nothing could make it budge, and Creevey just got more hysterical as McGonagall tried to calm him down.

"Absolutely brilliant," muttered Blaise, trying to keep a straight face. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Draco smirked but didn't say anything, getting up from the table and slipping from the room while all the attention was turned to the Gryffindor table. He glanced back to make sure Blaise was following but didn't stop, heading for the dungeon.

Leaving the buzzing Great Hall behind, it was all Blaise could do to not run wildly towards the dungeons, alight with the glee of having thwarted the Creepy Creevey. Thank the Gods that they wouldn't have to deal with the budding paparazzo snapping photos of them anymore. Still, a Slytherin always composed himself with dignity, as Mother used to say. He followed just a step behind Draco.

Draco passed the common room and kept walking deeper into the maze of corridors in the dungeon. He glanced back at Blaise, grinning.

Blaise raised an eyebrow in curiosity and drew a little closer to Draco. "And where exactly are you going? In case your hilarity has muddled your brain, you passed the door to the common room already."

Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't trust me?" he asked.

Chuckling, Blaise lightly punched Draco's shoulder. "Should I?"

Draco snorted but then came to a stop in front of a rather plain wooden door.

"Where in Hades are we?" asked Blaise, running his fingers lightly over the grain of the door. "I've never seen this place before."

"Open it," Draco said, stepping back with his hands on his hips.

Hesitating only a moment, Blaise smirked at Draco and grasped the handle of the door, pushing it inwards.

It was an old store room, stacked with shelves and boxes and thick in dust. Behind him, Blaise heard Draco cast "Lumos." The blond raised his wand, lighting the dusty room.

Blaise cast a glance around the room, lightly brushing some stirred-up dust off his sleeve. "How exciting. Dirt. This certainly is preferable to our nice, warm, clean dorm, Draco Malfoy." He turned and looked the blond boy in the eye.

Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Could be better," he said cryptically. He walked past Blaise to the back of the small room and gestured to something behind the boxes.

Pursing his lips, Blaise followed the other boy and glanced over his shoulder.

Draco used the light at the end of his wand to point out an old sofa tucked into the back corner of the room.

"Why, Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Blaise in a mock-coquettish voice. "You've discovered Professor Trelawney's secret love-nest!" He threw himself onto the sofa and coughed as the dust rose up around him. "Clearly she hasn't needed to use it in about fifty years. Scourgify."

Draco waved his wand and the door closed as well. "And we have somewhere to get away from the rest of school," he said, sitting down beside Blaise on the sofa.

"True enough." conceded Blaise, looking around the little room. "It's actually a pretty good find, grime and grit aside. How ever did you come across it?"

Draco shrugged. "I was just doing some exploring," he said.

"Well, now that we're here, how shall we celebrate our victory over Creepy Creevey?" said Blaise archly. "And what a victory it was. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on the little bugger's face. 'It's stuck!' Brilliant. One of your better ploys, Draco."

Draco smirked and reached under the sofa, pulling out a bottle and holding it up. "Couldn't stand the twerp following me around," he said.

Taking the bottle from Draco, Blaise peered at the faded label in the dim light. "Nor I. I'm sure Pomfrey will have a hell of time getting the camera off his hands. That'll teach him. What is this mystery beverage of yours?"

"Yes," Draco said. "If you don't trust me, I can drink it," he added, reaching to take the bottle back.

Scoffing a little, Blaise held the bottle away from him. "If you were going to murder me you had plenty of opportunity ages ago, Mr Malfoy." He popped the cork with his wand, and held the bottle in a salute to Draco. "To your health." With that toast, he took a bold swig of the liquid and coughed as the fiery concoction went down his throat.

Draco laughed and reached for the bottle, taking a swallow as well, but without coughing.

"I don't know what that is, but it's certainly strong," gasped Blaise. He settled back into a corner of the sofa and grinned at Draco companionably.

"Truth?" Draco said and handed him the bottle again.

Accepting the bottle again, Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Or dare? Is that what you want to play?" He swallowed a little more carefully this time, enjoying the tingling warmth of the drink.

"Sure, why not?" Draco said, tipping the bottle back again.

"Hm, alright then. Truth you say? Very well ... tell me what shagging Pansy Parkinson is like. Does she really squeal as loud as Marcus Flint says?"

"She can't squeal loudly when my tongue is down her throat," Draco drawled.

Blaise chuckled and reached for the bottle, saying, "So it's only your tongue you shove down there, is it?"

"My turn to ask a question," Draco said, raising both eyebrows. "Whose mouth have you had your tongue in?" he asked.

"Do you want the whole list or just who its been lately?" replied Blaise archly, snagging the bottle from Draco's grasp.

"Such a braggart," Draco scoffed. "Yeah, the list."

Blaise blushed a little. From the drink, of course, he assured himself. "It's actually not that long of a list," he confessed. "Daphne Greengrass, for one. That was last year. Lauretta Stone, from the year above us. Oh, and Terry Boot, too. That was actually only a few weeks ago." He took a sip and raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"Boot?" Draco asked, eyes widening.

"Mm, yes. Who says Ravenclaws aren't fun?" He grinned a bit.

"So you were snogging a bloke," Draco said in a challenging tone.

A little taken aback, Blaise's grin faltered. "Um, yes. You didn't know I did that? I thought everyone knew."

"I had heard rumours," Draco said with a smirk. "But you hadn't said anything yourself."

Vaguely reassured, Blaise allowed the superior smirk to creep back onto his face. "Well, you never asked, now did you?"

"No, and neither did you," Draco replied, smirk turning to a grin.

Intrigued, Blaise passed the bottle over to Draco again. "Oh? Well then, truth, Master I'm-so-subtle-Malfoy. Who else's mouth have you had your tongue in?"

"Theo's," Draco said, raising both eyebrows.

"No!" Blaise exclaimed, drawing close. "Theo? Our Theo? I had no idea he was remotely inclined towards the stronger sex."

"Well, I don't think he was ... before," the blond answered with a shrug.

"Oh ho, so you turned him, did you? What was he like?"

"Sloppy but tasty," Draco said. He nearly blushed, glancing at Blaise, then covering it by taking a sip from the bottle.

Giggling a little, Blaise loosened the collar of his robes. My, but that drink is potent. "So whose turn is it, anyway?"

"Mine," Draco said and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Blaise's.

Lulled by the pleasant warmth of the drink and the softness of Draco's lips, Blaise leaned in towards the other boy and opened his mouth softly, probing gently with his tongue.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, opening his mouth to the other boy's tongue and one hand coming up to rest on his chest.

Blaise curled his fingers into Draco's hair, registering somewhere in the back of his mind that all the conditioners that he used really did pay off, and set to exploring Draco's mouth as thoroughly as he could.

Draco's heart sped up and he was lost in the feel of kissing Blaise. It was clear that the other boy had had more practice than he had and it had definitely paid off. He slid his hand up Blaise's shirt and pressed his palm against his chest.

With drunken care, Blaise let his nimble fingers glide along the front of Draco's shirt, undoing whatever buttons he came across and then running his fingertips along the bare flesh beneath. He nipped playfully at Draco's lower lip and then pulled back. "So, who's better, me or Theo?" he asked huskily.

"He may need more practice," Draco whispered, gasping.

"Hmm," hummed Blaise thoughtfully, a brief image of Draco and Theo kissing running through his mind. "Maybe we'll help him with that later."

"Yes," Draco agreed, licking Blaise's lips and nipping his chin. He slipped his fingers back along the other boy's jaw and into his hair, tugging lightly.

Blaise leaned back to recline more on the sofa, pulling Draco to lay slightly atop him, and opened his mouth to kiss him more fiercely than before, running his hands over his shoulders and along his back.

Draco gasped, find himself lying atop Blaise. He pressed his knee between the other boy's legs. He returned the kiss passionately, his own tongue twisting with Blaise's.

Moaning into Draco's mouth, Blaise thrust up against Draco's knee, realising belatedly that he was almost painfully hard. He started to pull at Draco's shirt, wanting to hex the fabric into oblivion for being so frustratingly in the way.

Draco released the other boy's hair and pushed up so that he was straddling one of Blaise’s legs. He quickly removed his robe and shirt, tossing them to the end of the sofa. He smirked down at Blaise. "Better?"

"Not quite," replied Blaise, who then proceeded to tug off his own robe and shirt. "Now we're getting somewhere." He pulled Draco back down and revelled at the feel of skin against skin, thrusting against him again and capturing his mouth with his own.

Draco was trembling now, as Blaise's skin rubbed against him. The blond's nimble fingers began exploring the skin of the dark boy's. He rocked his hips, rubbing his trouser-clad cock against Blaise's thigh.

Humming with pleasure, Blaise slyly slid one of his hands down the front of Draco's trousers, cupping the blond’s ever-stiffening cock. "I bet Theo never did this," he hissed into Draco's ear before drawing his tongue along its rim.

Draco hissed, shuddering. "No, he didn't," he gasped, fingers clutching Blaise's shoulders.

With his free hand Blaise undid the buttons of the trousers enough to push them down around Draco's thighs, letting his cock spring free. Ever so slowly he ran his fist up and then down the shaft, all the while still nipping and licking along Draco's jaw and throat.

"Oh, Gods," Draco moaned, arching his neck for Blaise.

Grinding his own fabric-hidden cock against Draco's leg, Blaise quickened the pace of his pumping, now suckling a little more fiercely on Draco's throat.

"B-Blaise," Draco gasped, feeling his body tighten as his orgasm drew closer.

Saying nothing, Blaise just tightened his grip and went faster, leaving Draco’s throat to kiss him once more.

Draco thrust his tongue into Blaise's mouth, mirroring the way he was thrusting his hips into the other boy's hand. Then he groaned as he came, come coating Blaise's hand and splattering their bellies.

Moaning in satisfaction into Draco's mouth, Blaise milked his cock and revelled in the feel of the hot seed spilt over his hand.

Draco shuddered, breaking the kiss with a gasp and looking down with grey eyes so glazed over they looked near-silver. He smiled and nipped at the kiss-swollen lips of the other boy.

"Mm," hummed Blaise, thrusting up suggestively and smiling back at the glowing blond.

Draco arched an eyebrow, smirking. "Want something?" he asked.

Running a finger along Draco's jaw, Blaise licked at his lips. "Yes, please," he whispered.

Draco tried to pretend like this was nothing new. He shrugged and sat back up. He had to pull his own trousers up a bit to move. Then he moved inside the V of Blaise's legs and knelt there. He smiled up at him as he reached for Blaise's trouser front.

Smiling back, Blaise reached out and ran his fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco shivered and his hands shook as they unfastened Blaise's trousers. He peeled the fabric back and then gently pulled the waistband of Blaise's boxer-shorts down, revealing his cock. He glanced up, watching Blaise as he did.

Blaise groaned slightly as his cock finally slipped free of the prison of his underwear, watching intently as Draco looked up at him. He nodded a little, smiling again.

Draco smiled and tentatively ran his fingers down the shaft.

Blaise hissed a breath between his teeth and threw back his head. "Oh, Draco ..." he moaned.

"Feels good," Draco said, wonder in his voice as he felt the warm, softly firm flesh. It was different touching another boy's. He ran long fingers around it and squeezed gently.

"Y-yeah," stuttered Blaise. "Like that, oh yes, just like that. Don't stop, please."

Draco nodded, quickening the movements. He tried to mirror what he did with his own. He glanced repeatedly up, amazed by the look on Blaise's face.

Blaise started to lose himself in the feeling of Draco's hand on his cock, knowing that he was getting close. "Keep going, Draco, oh Gods yes, I'm close ...."

Draco sped his hand up, watching in complete delight at Blaise's loss of control. It was amazing to see and he felt power at being the cause of it.

With a cry, Blaise let go and thrust one last time up into Draco's hand, coming violently in spurts over his fingers and onto his chest.

Draco watched, continuing to pump his hand. The look of rapture was so different and it made him want to do it again and again. He grinned.

"Oh God, oh God, stop, it's too much," gasped Blaise as Draco kept pumping on his over-sensitive cock. He reached down and pulled Draco up to him, closing his lips over the other's and kissing him slowly.

Draco felt the sticky remains of their orgasm as he was pulled against Blaise. He kissed him back, relaxed and happy.

"Hmm," hummed Blaise, pulling away a bit. "That was nice. Unexpected, but very nice." He glanced down at the forgotten liquour bottle and then smirked at Draco. "Why, Mr Malfoy, I believe you brought me here to seduce me!"

Draco blushed, rolling his eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining, of course," continued Blaise, running his fingers down Draco's back.

"Did you do that with Boot?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Once," admitted Blaise. "He didn't take to it nearly as naturally as you did. Nor did he look quite so pretty as he came all over me." He chuckled a little.

Draco smirked at the compliment. He had heard about Boot, before Blaise had told him actually, and had planned to find out for himself. He arched an eyebrow at Blaise. "You don't need to go to him when I am right here. And Theo, I think he would ... enjoy it too."

"Enjoyed it, did you? Glad to hear it," drawled Blaise, gently bucking up at Draco with his hips. "Maybe we'll have to bring Theo to Casa de Trelawney later and see how much he'll enjoy it."

Draco laughed. "Who do you think I lifted the booze from?" he asked.

Running a hand along Draco's bottom, Blaise laughed along with him. "Oh Mr Malfoy, you're just full of surprises tonight."

"Mmm," Draco hummed, enjoying the caress. "Good," he said, laying his head down on Blaise's shoulder. "I would never want to be dull.”


End file.
